The Reunion
by nnezumi
Summary: Nezumi and Shion hadn't seen each other for four years, and Nezumi decided to go find him in the former No. 6. Just a one-shot requested by Anonymous from Tumblr.


**A/N: This one-shot was requested by an anon on my blog. It's really fluffy and flimsy, because the anon didn't send me a rating (i've met people who doesn't like smut, so.. yeah=w=) but please enjoy!**  
**This is my first No. 6 fanfiction!**

**Fandom: No. 6**  
**Pairing: NezuShi**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything, everything belongs to Atsuko Asano.**

* * *

Nezumi was walking down the quiet road, where there was a chilly afternoon wind. He was nervous, so the silent blows hitting his face from time to time didn't bother him. It had been four years since he left Shion alone by the broken-down wall, and with a little help from Inukashi, he had gotten Shion's current address, just to see him. He had promised him that they would see each other again, after all, maybe not directly to Shion's face, but to himself. His fingers clenched around the paper that was holding Shion's address. He would arrive soon, and that made his heart beat even faster. What was wrong with him? Of course he wasn't as stoic as he were before meeting Shion, but upon their meeting, Shion had taught Nezumi a lot of things – not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course. He raised his head once again, and found himself standing in front of the door to Shion's house – or it was supposed to be his house, right?

"_Are you sure this is his house, Inukashi?" Nezumi looked at Inukashi, who smirked. "Of course, Nezumi! My information hasn't changed, just because the line between West Block and No. 6 has!" Inukashi laughed, and Nezumi felt slight stupid. "Would you like to join me when searching for him?" Nezumi asked Inukashi. He was almost too nervous, and he was kind of afraid of Shion's reaction when he met him again. Had Shion changed at all? If he hadn't, he would be glad to see him, but if he had indeed changed, to Nezumi's fear, he couldn't tell the reaction. "Why? I had gone looking for him myself if I wanted to see him that badly," Inukashi scoffed, looking away from Nezumi. "Alright, alright, I'll find him myself, then," Nezumi smirked, paying for the address and leaving the hotel, which still looked old and rugged._

Nezumi checked the address thrice before actually knocking. He tried to stay calm with deep breaths, so not to seem nervous. The door creaked opened, and a middle-aged lady looked out, and smiled.  
"Hello, what can I help you with?" She smiled, opening the door a little more, as if to get a proper look at Nezumi.  
"Hello, ma'am, my name is Nezumi, and I wanted to ask if Shion was home?" Nezumi held his breathe while waiting for the answer, but the woman's eyes widened, and she opened the door completely.  
"Nezumi! I've waited to meet you for so long, you know? What took you so long?" She was almost laughing from happiness when she jumped Nezumi and gave him a huge sincere hug. Nezumi's eyes widened, and he didn't really know how to react, so he didn't even move or answer her question. This had to be Shion's mother. Was he still living with her? After the great hug from the lady, she smiled.  
"I'm Shion's mother, Karan, and I'm afraid Shion does not live here anymore. He moved out a couple of weeks ago, actually, but I can give you the new address if you're interested?" She smiled, and Nezumi's heart sank for a moment. He had memorized the way to this place, and he wasn't even there? He then smiled, and looked back at the woman named Karan.  
"That would be an honor, ma'am. As you probably know, I haven't seem him in four years.." He mumbled the last sentence, and she hurried inside to find paper and pen, but what she also brought back to the door was a little doggy bag.  
"Here's 2 pieces of Cherry cake. Shion loves that cake, and you could share these pieces with him," she laughed.

After handing the cake and address, Nezumi was once again sent to find Shion. This was harder than he imagined, and he almost got annoyed, but his nervousness was too great for another feeling to approach his mind. He smirked over his own nervousness, but as soon as he arrived to a small apartment building. He looked at the paper with the address. It was 3rd floor. He then looked up, and saw that there was a dim light in a window on the 3rd floor, and concluded that it must be Shion's apartment. He was nervous and didn't really know what to expect from everything. An emotional reunion? Well, they hadn't seen each other in four years, he wouldn't mind it, and he was a hundred percent sure that Shion hadn't forgotten about him. He thought it through once again and concluded that he surely wouldn't mind an emotional reunion.

He got up to the 3rd floor, his feet echoing through the tall building, and he had to gather his courage to knock on the door again. Deja-vu was entering his mind when he tried to relax again, like when he knocked on the mother's house. _Stupid Inukashi, _he thought to himself, still staring blankly at the door. His arm stretched and he found himself knocking on the door before he knew it.

He knocked again when no response was given, and he then heard a murmur from the inside; "The door is open". When did Shion become so careless? It could be a thief entering his apartment.

Nezumi's hands clenched before he took the doorknob and opened it. He looked inside, there weren't much furniture and most of the things were gathered in cardboard boxes. Shion surely did take his time to organize this place.

He saw a silhouette of someone almost lying in front of a desk.  
"Shion?" He mumbled, and the person hurried to get up on his feet. It was Shion. The snow white hair, the snake-like thing crossing his chin and neck, and the huge red eyes.

Nezumi's heart started to pound faster. Shion looked stronger than what he did four years ago, and his hair was a little tad shorter.

Shion stood still like ice, staring at Nezumi who barely had entered the door. There were a stare between them, and right before Nezumi was about to say something, Shion had started moving, and everything went black for the dark-haired boy.

He woke up to the sound of kitchenware being moved around and with a great headache. The light was still dim so for a second he was unsure of his own location.

He sat up on what didn't quite felt like a bed, but what was supposed to be a bed. It was made out of books and lots of blankets.  
"What in the world?" He murmured to himself, looking around. Yes, he was still in Shion's apartment in the former No. 6. What the hell did just happen?  
"Nezumi, I'm glad you're awake, I have made you some soup. I think I have remembered enough salt, but let me know if there isn't enough, I'll bring some more," Shion entered the living room where Nezumi sat, with a bowl of piping-hot soup.  
"Salt? Why in the world do you remember how much salt I need in my soup?" Nezumi asked while caressing his own head – it was quite a good blow Shion had given him.

"Oh well, it was a terrible thing to forget at that time, so I don't know, I decided to remember?", Shion laughed nervously, scratching his neck.

He tasted the soup, and it needed just a tiny bit more salt. He didn't plan to tell Shion, but his face spat.  
"Need more salt? I'll go get some!" Shion was almost on his way up, when Nezumi captured his arm.  
"Hey, it's all right, don't think about it, okay? It's a great soup," he smiled. He could live without that salt, he was just happy to see Shion, and the thought of Shion making soup with not enough salt was nostalgic. He wanted to feel that way.  
"Eh? Nezumi, are you all right? Don't you usually get grumpy when this thing happens?" Shion looked confused for a moment, but oh God, he was cute. Nezumi blushed, but hid it behind a cough.  
"You can say I changed quite a bit, huh? What about you, Shion? How are you doing?" He didn't even finish the question when Shion had taken his bowl of soup away and soft warm lips had collided with his own.  
Nezumi wasn't looking for passionate that kiss more; it was just perfect the way it was. It was innocent and steady, no tongue, just their lips. It reminded him a lot like their first kiss together. The so-called "goodnight kiss" Shion had given him. He smirked before wrapping his arms around Shion's neck. When they broke apart, he hid his face in Shion's neck, too.  
"I've missed you," he whispered. He heard Shion chuckle before he himself put his arms around Nezumi in a gentle embrace. Oh yes, Nezumi had indeed missed this, more than anything in the whole world.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Feel free to review this story, constructive criticism is accepted too!**  
**And another note:**  
**I do take requests on fanfictions, just PM me, and I will write anything you like! (as long as it is within a fandom I know of, you can see them here: . /about in the taglist) you can also PM me on tumblr n_n ~**


End file.
